Eisoptrophobia series: Alter Ego
by BieLuu
Summary: "Saat aku melihat cermin dan melihat bayanganku di cermin aku merasa bahwa itu bukan aku. Namun walau berkali-kali kusangkal Itu memang aku, walaupun aku tak pernah terlihat seperti itu." / Karena aku adalah bagian dari sisi yang tersembunyi dalam hidupmu. Aku adalah kamu, sisi gelapmu. Dan kau tau, tapi tak mau tau. Inspired: Sinister and Case 39. Silahkan Buka dan Baca.


**Eisoptrophobia Series by BieLuu**

"saat aku melihat cermin dan melihat bayanganku di cermin aku merasa bahwa itu bukan aku. Namun walau berkali-kali kusangkal Itu memang aku, walaupun aku tak pernah terlihat seperti itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eisoptrophobia series:** Alter Ego.**

Karena aku adalah bagian dari sisi yang tersembunyi dalam hidupmu. Aku adalah kamu, sisi gelapmu. Dan kau tau, tapi tak mau tau.

Warning: Tidak patut ditiru dan dicontoh. Multi Chapter. Alur kereta api.

Inspired:

**Sinister And Case 39**

Main Character: Itachi uchiha- Haruno Sakura- Sasuke uchiha

**Kota terpencil di pinggiran konoha.**

Aku tak tau mengapa ayah dan ibuku sangat membenci ku, bahkan sejak kecil aku sering mendengar mereka berencana akan membunuhku. Selama bertahun-tahun aku dihantui rasa takut, aku tak tau harus mengadu kemana? aku tak ingin membuat mereka marah terlebih lagi aku tak mau mereka di penjara karena bagaimana pun mereka tetaplah orang tuaku. Namnun tetap saja, sering kali di setiap makanan yang diberikan mereka terdapat obat tidur yang membuat ku tak sadarkan diri selama berjam-jam dan terbangun dengan badan penuh luka lebam dan dihari berikutnya mereka- ayah dan ibuku memandang marah, benci, jijikdan takut kepadaku. Aku tak tau mengapa mereka harus merasa ketakutan? Bukannya seharusnya aku yang takut?

Setiap malam dibalik selimutku aku selalu melihat mereka mengintip di balik pintu kamarku. Mereka memata-mataiku apakah aku sudah terlelap, namun harus mereka ketahui tak pernah sekali pun aku berani tidur di rumah ini sebelum aku mengetahui apakah mereka sudah tidur terlebih dahulu. setelah mereka tau aku masih terjaga mereka akan pergi dari balik pintu itu dengan membawa pisau di tangan mereka.

Aku takut, aku menangis. Ya tuhan tolong kirimkan malaikat untuk ku. Itu doaku malam ini dan semua menjadi gelap.

**Kantor pelayanan publik, konoha.**

Tumpukan-tumpukan kertas kembali terlihat di meja kantor ku. Hah kenapa orang-orang ini selalu menyusahkan ku saja sih? Oke aku tau ini memang tugasku tapi tidak kah mereka sebagai orang tua bisa berlaku baik kepada anak-anak nya? Lantas kalau mereka hanya bisa menyakiti anaknya kenapa harus membuatnya coba? Oke. Aku mulai berbicara yang aneh-aneh.

Menyortir kasus-kasus dan membaca nya dengan cermat. Setelah itu mulai menelepon para orang tua itu satu persatu itu bukan hal yang mudah. Ada kalanya mereka menyangkal, ada kalanya mereka berteriak kepada ku untuk tak mencampuri urusan keluarga mereka. Terlebih lagi aku harus mengunjungi rumah mereka dan seperti biasa sebagai tamu tak di undang aku tak akan dipersilahkan masuk walaupun hanya untuk memberi secangkir teh hangat.

"Hey Itachi, sudah berapa kasus yang kau tangani?" Tanya salah satu teman sekantorku, Deidara.

"Dua puluh Tiga."

"Bagus ini kutambah satu kasus lagi biar tak ganjil, hahaha." Ujarnya dan berlalu pergi.

Sial. Ini saja belum selesai kenapa ditambah lagi? Menjambak pelan rambutku dan menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Kubuka berkas ini, hmmm gadis di foto ini cantik juga. Apa ini? Selalu tidur di jam pelajaran? Selalu terdapat lebam di setiap inci tubuhnya? Setiap malam terdengar suara ribut dari dalam rumah nya dan berakhir dengan suara teriakan dirinya dan suara tertawa seorang wanita? Ibunya kah? Astaga.

Aku pun mencoba menghubungi rumah nya namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kemana penghuni rumah tersebut?

"Hal-o?"

Akhirnya ada yang menjawab.

"Selamat siang. Apakah ini benar kediaman keluarga Haruno? Maaf menggangu kami dari kantor pelayanan publik, kami menerima banyak laporan meng-"

Sial. Sambungan telepon nya dimatikan. Hah, dengan begini aku harus mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Haruno yang berada di pinggir hutan itu. Menghela nafas panjang aku pun bergegas menuju mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sampai dirumah keluarga Haruno. Turun dari mobil aku pun mulai melangkahkan kaki ku ke pelataran rumahnya. Terlihat dari lantai atas ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kedatangan ku dibalik tirai.

Mengetok pintu berkali-kali namun belum ada jawaban.

_Kriettt. _Akhirnya pintu terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang pria berperawakan aneh.

"Tuan Haruno?" Tanya ku mencoba bersikap ramah walau sebenarnya aku sudah jengkel karena menunggu diluar terlalu lama.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia pun mempersilahkan aku masuk. Memang saat aku menginjakan kaki ke rumah ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, seakan-akan tubuh ini memperingatiku agar segera pergi dari sini. Dan saat aku memasuki ruang tau betapa kagetnya aku, karena terlihat dengan jelas disini banyak penangkal-penangkal makhluk jahat.

Kepala keluarga Haruno ini melirik ku tajam dan menyuruhku duduk dengan menarik tanganku dan dia berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. Tak lama kemudian dia datang kembali dengan menarik paksa tangan seorang gadis di belakangnya bersama seorang wanita yang terlihat awet muda itu.

Dengan kasar dia menghempaskan sang gadis ke kursi yang berada di sampingku. Kaget bukan main, kenapa dia tak berlaga baik kepada anaknya saat ada orang lain coba? Apalagi aku pegawai pemerintahan? Hah aneh.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno, bolehkah saya meminta waktu sebentar untuk berbincang berdua dengan nona Haruno?"

Dan mereka pun berlalu pergi sambil mendecih dan memandang tajam anaknya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya ini.

"Nona Haruno?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Saat dia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, aku memerhatikan bahwa dia terlihat takut, saat aku melihat arah pandangannya ternyata disitu ada tuan Haruno yang sedang berlalu lalang. Menghela Nafas,

"Nona, apakah benar kamu diperlakukan kasar oleh orang tuamu?"

_Prangg _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan. Aku hanya bisa melonjak kaget.

"Ti...dak."

Jawabnya singkat dengan nada ketakutan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu saya akan pulang. Jika ada apa-apa tolong hubungi saya, jangan ragu. Ini kartu nama saya." Ujarku dan memberikannya kartu nama.

Dia pun melangkah pergi dan hilang dibalik tembok-tembok penuh retakan itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno pun datang kembali. Saat aku pamit pulang tiba-tiba nyonya Haruno berkata aneh kepadaku, "Hati-hati kamu akan menjadi targetnya."

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya aku pun berjalan dimana aku memarkirkan mobilku. Menghentikan langkah aku kembali melihat ada sosok yang memperhatikanku dari lantai 2 rumah ini. Tingginya hampir sama seperti diriku, Berambut dan bermata merah darah. Siapa dia? Bukankah rumah ini hanya berisakan pasangan Haruno dan anak tunggalnya? Hah. Terserah lah, haduh aku haus banget. Kenapa sejak tadi tidak ada yang memberikan aku minum sih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berhari-hari tak ada kabar dari keluarga Haruno. Namun pikiranku masih terbayang-bayang kesana.

"Woy! Itachi! Sedang mikirin siapa sih? Ini sudah lewat jam pulang loh." Tanya rekan kerja ku Juugo.

Aku hanya memandang aneh kearahnya dan melihat jam dinding. Oh God, aku melamun terlalu lama.

"Hanya masalah pekerjaan." Jawabku jujur.

"Hah~ Iya sih lama-lama aku juga bosen. Namun apa boleh buat. Kita harus mencintai pekerjaan kita kan?" Ujarnya sambil meminum secangkir kopi yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini juga?"

"Ah itu. Tadi ada yang ketinggalan." Jawabnya sambil menggarik kepalanya. Telepon di meja ku berdering.

**Kring kring kring **

"Halo?"

"Tu..an Uchiha? A..ku Saa...k..ura. Haru..no Sakura. Hiks aku takut hiks, aku mendengarnya lagi. Ayah dan Ibuku ingin membunuhku! Mereka ingin membawa ku ke ruang bawah tanah dan menyekapku disana." Ucapnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas,

"Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku. Dan sepertinya makanan ku diberi obat tidur, aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Aku mengantuk."

Tiba-tiba sambungan telepon hening.

"Ra? Sakura? Tenang aku akan kesana!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

Cuplikan Chapter 2:

**"Apa-apaan kalian? Kalian mau memanggang anak kalian sendiri?"**

**"Dia Iblis!"**

**"Ada yang aneh dengan rumah itu-"**

**"Aku ingin tinggal denganmu,"**

**A/N:**

Yaa~ Fanfic baru! **Review ya~~~**

Oh ya **Eisoptrophobia Series** ini bakal aku bikin beda-beda tiap ceritanya. Tau artinya kan? Jangan terkecoh ya. Ga semua yang aku bikin berhubungan dengan judulnya. HAHA.

Nah ini yang pertama dengan judul **Eisoptrophobia Series: Alter Ego. **Yang kedua mungkin** Cermin **atau ga** Muerte Del Angel. **Tapi bisa juga aku bikin bedajudul, yah maaf aku labil ya.

Oh ya. Kemarin aku ngepost ff **"Cyrdolls mansion**" nya? Umm itu author yang namanya A Lii Enn itu aku loh, aku lupa password akun yang itu~ Yaudah aku publish disini saja. Hehe

Salam Aliienn Bieluu :p


End file.
